Esfuerzo constante, rechazo frecuente
by aj0tta
Summary: Asako había creído ser capaz de controlar sus fuertes emociones, pero el tiempo le demostró lo difícil que sería pelear con el poderoso aguijón de la atracción. Shizuku nos relata las veces en que su amiga intentaría hacer cambiar de parecer a Mitsuyoshi, y ver cuánto éste puede aguantar es el atractivo del relato.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun_ y sus personajes correspondientes no me pertenecen.

* * *

" _Actuar sin saber te lleva directamente hacia el precipicio"_ –Ray D. Bradbury

* * *

.

 **Esfuerzo constante, rechazo frecuente**

.

Natsume es la única amiga que he tenido. Aparentemente, y tratándose de mí, que ella se me hubiese acercado es un acontecimiento trascendental en mi vida. Un veloz golpe que quebrantó la solidez de mi rutina.

Aunque no lo pareciera, a Natsume nunca le importó demasiado nuestros errores. No mostró estar en desacuerdo cuando defendíamos lo que queríamos, tampoco cuando discrepábamos con sus proposiciones. Hasta parecía comprender. Claramente no quería importunar y, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que puedo soportar, que ella me soportase a mí es un milagro.

Por otro lado, y tratándose de una persona empática, carente de ánimos de ofender y sensible a cada partícula que la rodea, me sorprende que nunca haya reparado en que aborrezco el apodo que me ha dado. Sin embargo, llegué a la conclusión de que ignora tal hecho. Pienso que le divierte.

Reconozco que no he tenido la paciencia suficiente para tratarla, y no es algo de lo que esté orgullosa. De hecho, varias tardes recapacité en lo que quizá ella llegara a necesitar de mí como su catalogada mejor amiga, al ser tantas las veces en que se ofrece para ser de ayuda. Fue esa la razón de que cuando llamó aquella vez, cerca de las dos de la mañana, contesté el teléfono más preocupada que enfadada.

Escuché que jadeó del otro lado de la línea, estaba extremadamente agitada y supuse, a pesar del sueño que tenía, que estaría llorando.

— ¡Mitty…!

Estaba en lo correcto. Nuevamente sus fuertes emociones se apretujaron en su pequeño y débil cuerpo. Sollozó pidiendo disculpas reiteradas veces mientras yo intentaba pacientemente tranquilizarla con palabras de ánimo.

En lo que costó que recobrara el aliento, y anticipándome yo otro futuro llanto, ella habló.

— Me siento estúpida —contuve el sarcasmo que luchaba por escapar de mis labios—. No sé cómo explicarte.

— Natsume, yo soy tu amiga —dije calmada—. Puedes decirme lo que desees.

Vacilé luego de hablar, mas el aprecio que siento por Natsume me animó a mantener convicción.

Su llanto reapareció y me contó lo que había sucedido el día de ayer. Yo esperé sinceramente que todo fuese una mentira, pero viendo los ánimos de Natsume y su quebrada autoestima después del supuesto rechazo que había recibido, mi mente se concentró y el sueño pasó a ser cosa del pasado.

— No puede ser —susurré pasmada—, ¡pero qué hiciste…!

 **-o-**

Explicar cómo todo terminó de la manera en que lo hizo será la tarea más ardua que jamás he llevado a cabo. No puedo entender cómo es que estos problemas logran tener mayor complejidad que los exámenes de la universidad, pero así es.

En la mañana de año nuevo, luego de que Natsume le dijese a Mitsuyoshi que estaba interesada en él, y luego de que éste no respondiese a su confesión implícita, ella salió de su vista. Bajó la azotea y se marchó sin previo aviso. Sin embargo, aquella ocasión, ignorando el rechazo, no fue la última vez en que Natsume intentara ser más clara en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Y relatar cómo sus encuentros con el primo de Haru fueron será mi tarea al ser la única conocedora del acontecimiento por boca de quien los engendró.

Ella había hecho, según ella misma, hasta lo imposible para captar la atención del mayor. Sin embargo, no creía recibir los resultados deseados y hasta llegó a especular que Mitsuyoshi ignoraba el hecho intencionalmente; Lo había ido a visitar, luego de que le diese nombre a sus sentimientos aquella mañana en la escuela, y había intentado ser lo más clara posible en cuanto a lo que sentía. Lo dicho había revelado que Mitsuyoshi estaba ajeno a lo que realmente sucedía en el corazón de Natsume.

La siguiente vez en que se encontraron, Mitsuyoshi, por alguna razón desconocida para mí, había tomado la decisión de rechazar a mi amiga. Él le pidió que tomaran el camino más largo, y ante la confusión de mi amiga, y varias suposiciones apresuradas y erróneas por parte de ella, Mitsuyoshi le dijo lo que ella no esperaba. ¿La reacción? Ella lloró, lloró y lloró mucho.

Yo la consolé.

Gracias a Sasayan y Haru, y con el paso del tiempo, había logrado tratar más naturalmente a Mitsuyoshi, pero el transcurrir de los días no fue suficiente para la poderosa emoción que la acorralaba. Los días pasaron, y cada vez que veía el rostro del gerente de la tienda, su corazón le recordaba de lo poderoso de las emociones.

Al día siguiente, cuando nos encontramos, Natsume me contó lo que yo no había podido notar en los días anteriores. Me dijo que la primera vez había ido a ver a Mitsuyoshi al local, que éste la había tratado con la misma amabilidad de siempre, pero que ella no había podido hacerlo.

Hablaron por un momento breve y de repente, sin ningún aviso, Natsume soltó un sollozo frente a Mitsuyoshi. Así había obtenido su completa atención.

— ¡No puedo fingir más! —habiéndolo gritado, dejó caer su bolso y las cosas que en él traía. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y desapareció de la vista del mayor.

En la tarde, Mitsuyoshi había intentado comunicarse con Natsume, sin lograr ningún resultado, puesto que su teléfono celular estaba en el bolso olvidado. Había contactado a Haru luego de eso, pero aparentemente Haru no conocía dónde Natsume residía. Entonces habló con Sasayan, quien tenía más información de la que Mitsuyoshi imaginaba, pero le ayudó a encontrarla.

Supuestamente, cada día, luego de la hora del almuerzo, Natsume se conectaba a internet y publicaba cosas desconocidas para mí en su blog. Fue fácil encontrarla teniendo eso en cuenta. Sasayan pidió a Mitsuyoshi ver el bolso de mi amiga, y el mayor se lo entregó luego de pensarlo bastante. Lleno de curiosidad, Sasayan revisó sin ningún miramiento el contenido del celular. Ninguna sorpresa se llevó al ver en las fotografías la imagen repetida del hombre que se encontraba junto a él.

— Maldición… —murmuró descontento.

Ambos muchachos se pusieron de acuerdo y marcharon en rumbo al hogar de mi amiga.

Sasayan tocó la puerta al llegar. Al llamar la atención en el hogar, los recibió un hombre un tanto mayor sorprendido por la aparición de los muchachos. Ellos sonrieron un poco nerviosos frente a la mirada cautelosa del hombre.

— Buenos días —dijo de repente Sasayan—. Mi nombre es Sasahara y soy amigo de Natsume, ¿ella se encuentra?

El hombre había dudado por un momento, pero luego fue en busca de su hija, dejando la puerta abierta. Por el espacio que daba el pasillo, ambos, Sasayan y Mitsuyoshi, pudieron ver cómo Natsume se acercaba cabizbaja. Al llegar al umbral, mi amiga levantó la cabeza, pero cuál no sería su impresión al ver a Mitsuyoshi allí.

Su rostro enrojeció gravemente, y dando un portazo se escondió tras la puerta.

— ¡Váyanse, por favor! —en su voz, podían notar la vibración de un llanto.

— ¡Natsume, sólo queremos hablar! —exclamó Sasayan pareciendo perder la paciencia.

— ¡No hay nada de qué hablar! ¡Ahora váyanse! —sollozó—, ¡Por favor…!

— ¡No seas infantil, estamos preocupados por ti…! —Mitsuyoshi detuvo a Sasayan antes de que golpease la puerta con su puño. Sasayan lo vio, pero el mayor no expresó nada.

— Natsume —mencionó acercándose a la puerta—, por favor abre la puerta. Tenemos el bolso que dejaste en la tienda.

— Micchan —suspiró.

De repente, pudieron escuchar una conversación dentro de la casa. Se intrigaron al no poder entender lo que decían, pero reconocieron que se trataba de mi amiga con su padre. Pasados unos minutos, la puerta se abrió. Su padre cruzó el umbral y pasó por al lado de Mitsuyoshi y Sasayan.

— Iré a comprar lo que falta para la cena —dijo ya estando fuera—. No dejes afuera a tus amigos, está frío —ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia Natsume, quien se negaba a levantar la cabeza.

— Sí, papá —ella murmuró.

Entonces ingresó y los demás también lo hicieron un poco más pausados.

Natsume se dirigió a la sala, seguida de los muchachos que tímidamente entraban al hogar intentando ensuciar lo menos posible. Llegaron a la sala y se encontraron con Natsume sentada en un sofá tomando sus piernas y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

— Natsume —Sasayan calmó su tono—, lamento levantar la voz. Es que estoy preocupado y…

— Si lo que quieren es darme mi bolso, pueden dejarlo ahí —interrumpió señalando frente a ella.

Mitsuyoshi intercambio una mirada confusa con Sasayan, pero luego decidieron que lo mejor sería hacer lo que la muchacha pedía.

El mayor le quitó el bolso a Sasayan y se acercó a mi amiga, sin llegar a ser visto por ella. Colocó el bolso en la mesa frente al sofá y permaneció de pie frente a Natsume. Acercó su mano a ella y acarició su mano, generando una reacción eléctrica en Natsume, quien se apartó muy impresionada.

— ¡Ah, Micchan…! —balbuceó nerviosa por sus fuertes palpitaciones.

— Natsume —Mitsuyoshi no se inmutó—, permíteme hablar contigo.

Mi amiga lo vio emocionada, y asintió sin darse cuenta. Al pedirle privacidad, Natsume, completamente nerviosa, lo guio a su habitación, que era la más cercana a la sala. Al notarlo, Mitsuyoshi dejó la puerta abierta.

 _Que esto no se salga de control, por favor…_

— No suelo entrar en la habitación de niñas de preparatoria, sabes…

Rompió el silencio un tanto nervioso. Al ver a Natsume sentada en su cama, tomó una silla que estaba frente a un ordenador y la colocó frente a la muchacha. Esto la obligó a levantar la cabeza. Mitsuyoshi le sonrió pero mi amiga no podía simular estar feliz.

— Natsume —carraspeo buscando palabras—, tú entiendes que me preocupa cómo te sientes, ¿verdad? —ella asintió cabizbaja—. Es doloroso para tus seres queridos ver cómo te lastimas; Sasayan ha estado muy angustiado por ti y yo…

— ¿Y tú qué? —ella lo desafió.

— Yo no quiero que sufras.

Se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes que incomodaron a ambos. Natsume bajó la cabeza al no sentirse capaz de aguantarle la mirada. Mitsuyoshi sonrió al notar su rubor, pero luego se maldijo por hacerlo.

El primo de Haru divagó nervioso, dando un vistazo a la habitación, que esperaba ver más femenina de lo que estaba. Observó la computadora aún encendida en estado de suspensión, vio las ventanas cubiertas por las cortinas, las cuales no permitían el ingreso de la luz solar, dando a la habitación una imagen obscura que era ligeramente iluminada por la pantalla de la computadora y por la luz que ingresaba por el pasillo.

Algo llamó su atención en la habitación, y levantándose se acercó a un mueble a un costado de la sala. Allí tomó la única fotografía del lugar, recordó el acontecimiento apenas pudo apreciar mejor la imagen. Era de la primera vez en que nos había enseñado a pescar.

 _Cuando Haru comenzaba a hacer amigos…_

Vio en la fotografía la sonrisa de todos, sonrió al ver cómo Haru me abrazaba totalmente feliz, con mi consentimiento. Vio la sonrisa amplia de Sasayan y de Natsume, pero al momento de divisar su rostro, algo lo alarmó. Notó que el objetivo de su mirada, que se encontraba levemente escondida detrás de los lentes de sol, no era precisamente la cámara de fotografías, sino que se dirigía hacia el cuerpo de Natsume, que era adornado por su traje de baño.

 _¡Maldición, no puede ser…!_

— Me dio la impresión de que me veías en esa foto —dijo en voz baja Natsume.

— ¡¿Qué…?!

— Por eso la imprimí —susurró eso último—. Aunque supongo que habrá sido mi imaginación.

— Eso espero —intentó sonar divertido y Natsume sonrió un poco.

— Micchan —él la observó—, ¿tú tuviste novia?

— ¿Ah? ¿Y esa pregunta?

— Escuché a Haru decir que tuviste novia y que no te fue muy bien.

— Pues, verás… no es algo de lo que me guste hablar mucho —dijo tomando su nuca y riendo nervioso.

— Lo siento, no quise molestarte —metió su cabeza entre sus piernas—. Sólo quería saber más de ti.

— No hay necesidad de eso —Natsume lo observó curiosa—, no sacarías mucho provecho con conocerme mejor. Al hacerlo, sólo lograría disgustarte —mi amiga frunció el entrecejo—. Termino siendo ese tipo que conoces que al final se vuelve un idiota. Hice enfadar a muchas personas por mi forma de ser. Hasta Haru me golpeó muy fuerte por haber hecho una estupidez hace poco. Después de todo, no a muchos les agrado…

— ¡Pero tú me gustas, tú me gustas mucho! —Mitsuyoshi guardó silencio. Se deleitó en el fuerte rubor que cubría el rostro de Natsume, mas no llegó a decir no hacer nada más que eso.

Bajó la mirada, y con eso logró herir a Natsume. Ella tomó su cabeza recriminándose e intentó golpearse, pero la voz de Mitsuyoshi la detuvo.

— Si puedo serte sincero, es un halago que sientas eso por mí —Natsume se impresionó de ver al muchacho un tanto avergonzado—. Me siento afortunado de haberte conocido, y que una chica tan bonita y especial como tú pueda fijarse en alguien como yo —Natsume explotó en rubor—, y sé que me odiaré por lo que voy a decir, pero… no puedo corresponderte, Natsume —instantáneamente, la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro desapareció—. Pero sé que no tendrás ningún problema en conocer a alguien más que sí pueda…

— ¿Es por la diferencia de edad? —lo interrumpió un tanto efusiva.

— ¿Qué? —Mitsuyoshi se confundió.

— ¿Que si es por la diferencia de edad? —el muchacho se puso serio.

— Natsume, no puedo.

— ¡¿Por qué?! Ya te dije que la edad no siempre será un inconveniente, en realidad…

— No puedo permitirlo —la seriedad que emanaba impresionó a mi amiga—. Por favor, no insistas.

Natsume guardó silencio. Vio a Mitsuyoshi bajar su cabeza, y se maldijo en silencio por su propia impetuosidad.

Contuvo el mohín de disgusto hasta que el llanto la obligó a soltar el apriete en su garganta. Rápidamente, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

— ¡Lo siento…! —Mitsuyoshi levantó la cabeza precipitado—, ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!

— ¡Natsume, no! Te equivocas, esto no es por ti…

— ¡Sí es mi culpa! ¡Me siento egoísta por querer disfrutar de este sentimiento… cuando en realidad sólo te traigo problemas! —tapó su rostro con ambas manos—, ¡Todo sería mejor si tan solo no me hubiese enamorado de ti…! —Mitsuyoshi quedó atónito—, y lo peor de todo es que no estoy dispuesta a olvidarte.

Murmurado lo último, cayó en llanto, echando su rostro sobre sus piernas, y dejando al primo de Haru en aprietos. Confuso y bastante preocupado, miró hacia los lados esperando no haber llamado la atención de nadie. Pero estaba seguro de que Sasayan sacaba sus conclusiones, no obstante, por alguna razón desconocida para el mayor, el otro muchacho no se había asomado a pesar del escándalo.

Sintiendo seguridad en cuanto al asunto, y buscando calmar a la bella muchacha frente a él, Mitsuyoshi acercó su silla hasta quedar completamente frente a Natsume. Colocó su mano en la cabeza de la muchacha y acarició su suave cabello. Se mantuvo así hasta que el llanto disminuyó. Cuando vio que conseguía cierta calma, decidió hablar.

— No te preocupes demasiado, ¿sí? —Natsume contenía los sollozos—. Yo también lamento todo esto. Y siendo sincero, me alegra que no quieras olvidarme.

Cuando Natsume levantó la cabeza, presa por la ansiedad y la emoción por haber oído lo último, se vio frente a Mitsuyoshi sonriendo tiernamente. Contuvo tanto el aliento como el frenético deseo de echarse a sus brazos.

Sintió cómo el estrangulamiento en su garganta menguaba, cómo la saliva volvía a transitar sin lastimarle y cómo sus ojos dejaban de arderle por la segregación de lágrimas. Volvió a sentir paz, mas eso no fue todo, sintió una emoción tan profunda que no fue capaz de darle tiempo a su cuerpo a acostumbrarse a ella. Sintió una descarga de energía que la manipuló a tal grado que cuando quiso recapacitar en lo que estaba haciendo, se dio cuenta de que se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Mitsuyoshi. Y estando a escasos centímetros de distancia, los furiosos latidos de su corazón le hicieron sentir viva.

— Oigan, ¿se encuentran bien…?

* * *

 **Notas:** Se me vino a la mente esta historia hace unos días. Si no cambio de idea, sería un FF corto de seis capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten y que les haya gustado. ¡Denle una oportunidad!


	2. Chapter 2

" _Los que no pueden recordar el pasado están condenados a repetirlo". –Jorge Santayana._

* * *

.

 **Esfuerzo constante, rechazo frecuente**

 **Capítulo dos**

.

No estoy muy enterada de lo que sucedió a continuación. Natsume escatimó mucho en detalles en cuanto a lo que Sasayan hizo, o a la reacción de Mitsuyoshi, pero me sobran sospechas de lo sucedido. Desconozco por completo la personalidad de Mitsuyoshi, puesto que sólo lo he visto ameno con su trato a los demás, pero lo que realmente piensa o cree sigue siendo, hasta ahora, un misterio para mí.

Entonces, podría deducir que ambos se sonrojaron. Sasayan, bastante enfadado, pediría explicaciones, a lo que los demás darían la suya propia. El ambiente sería gravoso e incómodo. Consiguientemente, se marcharían y harían como si nada hubiese sucedido. Aunque en la mente de estos tres, estoy segura de que el momento se repitió varias veces.

Sasayan maldeciría enfadado, Natsume estaría contrariada y muchas otras cosas que no tengo la capacidad de nombrar o enumerar, y Mitsuyoshi se preguntaría una y otra vez que acababa de suceder.

.

 **-o-**

.

— Natsume, me estás diciendo que desde ese momento intentaste…

— ¡Sí, cuántas veces me harás decirlo! —exclamó impaciente—. Intenté besarlo.

— Pero, ¿por qué Micchan nunca dijo o hizo nada?

— Es que… en realidad sí lo hizo —escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas—. Micchan me rechazó todas las veces en las que intenté acercarme a él.

La observé inquieta, me parecía extraño que tratase el tema con tanta naturalidad después de haberse mostrado completamente nerviosa la noche anterior. ¿Por qué mostraba tanta serenidad?

— Supuse que estarías más desesperada de lo que estás —solté simplemente, ella levantó la mirada para verme—. Cuando llamaste anoche, creí que te deprimirías por largos días.

— Bueno, es que aún no te he dicho todo.

Yo la miré completamente confundida. Algo en esa última frase me engañaba, más aun teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa que escapaba de sus labios.

— Yo recuerdo la vez en que lo dijiste en frente de todos —Natsume reflexionó, luego asintió—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Sí, aquel día fue después del incidente en mi casa —su mirada se ensombreció—. Aquel día no pudo ser peor.

.

 **-o-**

.

No existía razón para la reunión que tuvimos aquella tarde. Con el tiempo perdimos objetividad en juntarnos, y llegué a la conclusión de que el verdadero propósito para estar juntos era simplemente eso, estar juntos.

Si me hubiese enterado antes de lo acontecido con ese trío, yo habría propuesto otro lugar para congregarnos, pero estaba claro que yo desconocía el suceso. De igual modo lo hacía Haru y el resto de sus amigos, pues no daban reparo en mantener seriedad con su ánimo tan peculiar.

Por otra parte, yo podía reparar en que el ambiente no era el más confortable, Sasayan se mostró más serio que de costumbre, Mitsuyoshi se mantenía a la distancia, y Natsume simplemente estuvo sentada tomando sus rodillas sin decir una sola palabra. Pude ver que Iyo se le acercaba de vez en cuando y le preguntaba cosas, a lo que mi amiga respondía asintiendo o negando con la cabeza. Parcialmente la figura de Mitsuyoshi se mostró a lo lejos, y pude apreciar nerviosismo en su expresión, a pesar de las gafas de sol.

— ¡Ya estoy cansado de mi vida! —alguien gritó llamando la atención del resto—, ¡Quiero estar como Haru!

— ¿Qué estupideces dices? ¿Por qué alguien querría estar como Haru? —nuevamente Yamaken camufló su curiosidad con una falsa indiferencia.

— ¡Es que quiero tener a alguien en mi vida, como Haru tiene a la come libros…! —Haru golpeó a Ryuuji riendo.

— Lo siento, Tomio. Pero tienes que ser así de genial para tener a alguien tan especial como Shizuku.

— No seas ridículo —Haru ensombreció su expresión y miró a Yamaken—. Tienes a Shizuku simplemente porque ella es pésima escogiendo pareja —rodeé los ojos mientras se fulminaban con la mirada y volví a mi libro.

— Es increíble que no te des por vencido, Yamaken —todos miraron a Sasayan—. Es obvio que Mizutani no mira a nadie más salvo a Haru.

— Es cierto, Yamaken —se sumó a la conversación Masahiro—. No tiene caso que te sigas esforzando —Haru sonrió victorioso, yo pasé por alto los comentarios y volví a mi lectura y a beber mi jugo, viendo de reojo el estoicismo de Natsume.

— Idiotas, eso sólo lo hace más divertido —las risas se cortaron y Haru volvió a mirar con cara de pocos amigos al rubio—. Además, cuando una mujer está enamorada es hermosa —me atraganté con mi jugo, mientras los amigos de Haru reían sonoramente.

— ¡Qué cosas dices, Yamaken! —exclamó Masahiro.

— ¡Cómo si tal cosa fuese posible! —concordó Ryuuji.

— Yo soy hermosa y no estoy enamorada —Iyo se apuntó con el dedo, entonces las risas cesaron.

— Estúpida —murmuro Yamaken, Masahiro continuó hablando.

— Iyo, tú no eres una mujer —Iyo frunció el entrecejo—. Tú eres una niña —la aludida cruzó los brazos sintiéndose derrotada—. Por otra parte, Asako es la chica más hermosa que he visto y no está enamorada —quienes conocíamos la situación sentimental de Natsume guardamos silencio viéndola, mas los ignorantes en el tema discutieron abiertamente.

— Mabo tiene razón. Eso demuestra que te equivocas, Yamaken. Natsume es muy bonita y no está necesariamente enamorada, ni le gusta alguien…

— Se equivocan —mi amiga habló calmadamente, el resto le prestó atención. Sasayan se puso serio. Masahiro siguió hablando.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que nos equivocamos, Asako…?

— Se equivocan —levantó la cabeza para hablar—. A mí me gusta Micchan.

Un silencio sepulcral devoró las palabras de los presentes.

A pesar de ser conocedora de la reveladora declaración, quedé boquiabierta al igual que el resto. Por su parte, mi amiga simplemente se mantuvo dónde estaba, ignorando las miradas impactadas y curiosas de los amigos de Haru. Luego de un momento, tuvo la sensación de ser el objetivo de la mirada de alguien más, y al girar la cabeza se encontró con Mitsuyoshi petrificado, sin expresión clara en su rostro, a unos metros de donde se encontraba.

El grupo lo miró, luego a ella y luego volvió a verlo a él. De repente, el aire se tensó y todos fueron capaces de sentir el nerviosismo que reinaba en el lugar. Rápidamente, Natsume se puso de pie, y de manera directa salió del lugar, marchándose y dejándonos a todos sorprendidos.

— Lo siento…

.

 **-o-**

.

Mitsuyoshi no tardó mucho en encontrar a Natsume. Luego de que le pedí y animé a buscar a mi amiga y hablar con ella, él se marchó sin discrepar en nada. Pareció estar de acuerdo con lo que dije.

La encontró sentada en un banco de la plaza frente a su tienda, eso hizo que la búsqueda fuese muy rápida. Al encontrarla sin un destino en su mirada, con un semblante triste y lúgubre, reconoció gran inquietud dentro de él. No sabía qué hacer con exactitud. Y mientras se debatía qué decirle y cómo hacerlo, sus labios se movieron solos. Ya estaba hablando.

— Natsume —y se sorprendió de lo sucedido. No obstante, mi amiga no se dirigió a él rápidamente. Siguió con la mirada perdida hasta que la acción le molestó, luego bajó la vista, respiró hondo y se puso de pie. Lo vio. Al verla a los ojos, le incomodó que lo estuviese mirando tan seriamente, ella frunciendo el ceño con fuerza—. Ah… por favor, no me mires así —rogó tomando su nuca.

— ¿Por qué? —su voz no mostraba un ápice de sentimiento—. No es mi mirada lo que te molesta, sino mis sentimientos.

— Natsume, eso no es verdad…

— Sí lo es —lo interrumpió—. Tú me pediste que me rindiera contigo porque lo que siento por ti no es algo que disfrutes.

— Yo no lo dije por esa razón, Natsume. Estás confundiendo las cosas.

— ¿Y por qué otra razón lo dirías? —el enojo comenzó a manifestarse en su tono—. Mira, yo te agradezco de corazón que seas tan amigable y considerado conmigo y que no me odies a pesar de todo, y que me perdones por las estupideces que hago, pero es un hecho el que detestes mis sentimientos —Mitsuyoshi frunció el entrecejo—. ¿O acaso no es así?

— No es así —Natsume giró su rostro bufando sonoramente—. Entiende que tratar este tema sólo me traerá problemas...

— ¡Cómo podría traerte problemas lo que siento! —el muchacho respiró largamente intentando serenarse.

— Natsume, tú estás confundida —la frustración de mi amiga se mezcló con el desconcierto producto de escuchar lo último—. Que te fijaras en mí fue algo repentino. Tú interés es algo pasajero, y además es muy probable…

— Pero yo no estoy interesada en ti —lo interrumpió nuevamente—. Al principio solamente me gustabas, pero ahora sé que estoy enamorada.

— Pero, Natsume…

— Por favor, no te atrevas a decir que lo que siento no es real porque sí lo es —cerró sus ojos deteniendo las lágrimas—. Yo me enamoré de ti, Micchan —le miró con una intensidad que segregó lágrimas de sus ojos. Luego se acercó a él, se aventuró a tomar delicadamente la mano del muchacho y dijo entre llantos—. Lo siento.

Lo siguiente lo desconozco, pero sé que Natsume se marchó dejándolo en silencio. Caminó hasta su casa sintiéndose raramente satisfecha por haber podido hablar. El soltar sus sentimientos en palabras le reconfortaba a pesar de conocer el rechazo inminente.

Llegó a su hogar más rápido de lo que esperaba. Quiso organizarse y pensar en las cosas que debía hacer al llegar, pero sus emociones no le permitieron pensar fríamente. Estaba repitiendo la escena reiteradas veces en su cabeza.

Quiso ingresar a su hogar, pero una voz la detuvo. El que la llamaran por su sobrenombre de red le extrañó, entonces al girarse lo reconoció. Se trataba del tipo con quien primeramente había hablado en su blog, y que luego de haberse conocido en una convención, sus conversaciones eran más frecuentes, y había llegado a encontrárselo bastantes veces fuera de su hogar.

Se sintió incómoda y extrañada de encontrárselo ahí. Y más incómoda se sintió al rechazar su presurosa y extraña confesión.

Entonces ingresó a su hogar, cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras ella.

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno, mi actualización en este _fic_ no tiene estructura ni frecuencia. Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero me es difícil hacerlo por varios motivos.

Espero que disfruten del relato. Sepan que probablemente será de una duración de 6 capítulos, a menos que se me ocurra otra cosa. Por favor, háganme saber si es de su agrado.

¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

" _Supongo que el sentir cierto interés por una persona engendra necesariamente la convicción de que es hermosa". –Geoffrey Rush._

* * *

.

 **Esfuerzo constante, rechazo frecuente**

 **Capítulo tres**

.

El viento meció nuestro cabello y enfrió nuestro rostro. Miramos hacia adelante, distrayéndonos al ver algunos niños jugar con una pelota. Natsume soltó un suspiro largo y yo mantuve la calma mientras intentaba comprender lo mencionado. Me pareció raro escuchar lo último, pero decidí guardar silencio hasta que mi amiga se sintiese lista para hablar. Pero vi en su semblante una profunda reflexión.

 _Quizá no hable hasta unos largos minutos…_

Llegué a notar que teniendo en cuenta las anteriores confesiones, ya habían sido cuatro las veces en las que Mitsuyoshi había escuchado a Natsume abrir su corazón. Por otro lado, el número se repetía en las veces que fue rechazada. Efectivamente, los momentos no trastornaron la respuesta, ni las diferencias en el ambiente fueron suficientes como para hacer cambiar de parecer a Mitsuyoshi. Simplemente, la negación fue mucho más fuerte que cualquier circunstancia.

— No sabía que se lo habías dicho de esa manera —Natsume suspiró nuevamente.

— Pues, sí —tomó su jugo y bebió un poco—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que esa vez estaba segura de recibir su aceptación —una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios, y me intrigó con su acción.

— ¿Eso sucedió? —mi curiosidad amplió la sonrisa de mi amiga, mas ésta no respondió—, ¿Natsume?

— Verás…

.

 **-o-**

.

Dos días después del dramático episodio en el parque, nos habíamos reunido en la escuela a ver un partido del equipo de baseball donde Sasayan jugaba. Aparentemente, y a desconocimiento mío, el partido era de suma importancia para el equipo de la escuela, pues lo colocaba en una posición crítica el perder el encuentro.

El ambiente en las gradas era estimulante, y aunque nunca fui muy aficionada a lo deportivo, me sentía entusiasmada por ver al equipo jugar. Ya me habían contagiado con su espíritu.

Rápidamente los jugadores salieron al campo, y el encuentro se desarrolló con una tranquilidad que fue quebrada reiteradas veces por jugadas que impresionaban al público. Mis amigos estallaban de emoción, y creo que me uní a ellos en algunos instantes.

— ¡No tenía idea de lo bueno que es Sasayan! —Haru parecía disfrutarlo.

— ¡Por supuesto, si lo único que hace es practicar! —Mabo se dirigió a Mitsuyoshi—, ¿No es así, gerente?

El muchacho de las gafas asintió con la cabeza, girando el rostro hacia donde me encontraba para ver a mi amiga dubitativa, sentada a mi lado y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Pude notar fácilmente el escudriño del mayor pero decidí pasarlo por alto, pues logré reconocer, con el paso del tiempo, lo fácil que era colocar al primo de Haru en una situación incómoda. Se podía prever su nerviosismo con sólo pensarlo.

— Oye, Natsume —golpeé su hombro levemente para llamar su atención—. Natsume.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —dudó antes de responder, creo que aún seguía sumida en sus cavilaciones.

— S-sí, sólo estaba pensando…

— Bueno, eso era obvio —me miró confundida, pero al entender mi comentario esbozó una sonrisa. Luego su mirada se perdió detrás de mí, y creo que lo que encontró allí logró incomodarla, puesto que se giró hacia adelante rápidamente y bajó la cabeza. En su expresión no supe descifrar si había enojo, frustración o incomodad. Puesto que todo parecía manifestarse allí. Luego lo entendí, ya que su rubor era intenso.

Me giré para ver a Mitsuyoshi, y no fue nada extraño para mí encontrármelo de la misma manera que mi amiga. Analicé en silencio la situación, y pude comprender lo delicado de su estado. Era claro lo complicado que se mostraba para ambos, pero también se entendía que nada se solucionaría si seguían de la manera en la que estaban. Simplemente, la continuación no sería provechosa para ninguno de los dos.

Quise girarme para ver a Mitsuyoshi nuevamente, pero Haru me descubrió en el acto. En su expresión había una seriedad que terminó por convertirse en enfado al ver cómo Natsume se encontraba. Repentinamente se giró hacia su izquierda y buscó con la mirada a su primo, al cual encontró girando el rostro rápidamente con la intención de pasar desapercibido.

— ¡Oye, Micchan, para ya! —el aludido lo miró confundido.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Haru? —éste resopló enfadado a su pregunta.

— ¡Deja de molestar a Natsume! —mi amiga reaccionó al escuchar su nombre—, ¡Te dije que te daría una paliza si volvías a lastimarla! —Mitsuyoshi guardó silencio, lo que pareció enojar aún más a mi novio—, ¡Si me llego a enterar que estuvo llorando por tu culpa…!

— Fue suficiente, Haru —intenté apaciguar su enojo tomando su brazo.

— No es mi intención molestarla —respondió el mayor con una falsa tranquilidad.

— ¡Pues entonces déjala en paz! —Mitsuyoshi vio a su primo estallar en ira, tenía sus puños apretados y el entrecejo fruncido. Se preocupó por la muy probable veracidad de sus palabras al analizarlas, luego vio a Natsume y lo intranquila que estaba por verlos discutir. Bajó la cabeza y suspiró pausadamente.

— Veo que tienes razón, Haru —se puso de pie—. Lamento ser una molestia —lo último lo dijo viendo a muchacha en cuestión—. Creo que mejor me voy.

Se marchó del lugar sin ánimos de seguirle el juego a Haru, parecía entender que terminaría en una pelea discutir con él nuevamente. Y yo agradecí en silencio su madurez al hacerlo.

Caminó lentamente hasta la salida de la escuela, y cuando llegó a la puerta suspiró pesada y largamente. Miró su teléfono celular, y en él se marcaban las diez de la mañana con treinta minutos, además de unas cuantas llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin leer. Se debatió lo futuro lo hacer repetidas veces.

 _¿Ahora qué hago? No quiero abrir la tienda ahora, lo más seguro es que Andou le haya dado a su hermana la dirección…_

Volvió a suspirar pero se detuvo a medio camino, puesto que sintió la presencia de alguien más. Al voltear descubrió que se trataba de mi amiga, quien estaba en un duelo decidiendo si debía estar allí o no. Mitsuyoshi sonrió sin notarlo, alzó una mano y se despidió de Natsume, mas ésta lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera…!

 _Esto no será bueno._

El muchacho la vio intrigado. Decidió guardar silencio y esperar a que hablara, pues notó que ella se debatía el hacerlo. Se sintió incómodo por permanecer, puesto que estaba de acuerdo en ser una molestia para la muchacha, sin embargo el momento ameritaba una excepción. Optó por escucharla una vez más, pero lo esperado parecía no querer darse, y volvió a la anterior opción.

— Ah, Natsume, no deberías preocuparte —la muchacha pareció reaccionar y salir de sus cavilaciones—. Yo debería irme. Ya te he traído muchos problemas…

— Yo sólo quería disculparme contigo —Mitsuyoshi enmudeció y detuvo su camino—. El otro día no me sentía muy bien, y terminé desahogándome contigo. Quería decirte otras cosas pero, como estaba muy alterada hablé de más e hice el ridículo como muchas otras veces —Mitsuyoshi soltó una risita.

— No tienes que preocuparte. De hecho, creo que me merecía tu enfado —Natsume se confundió—. Pero el que te hayas desahogado fue algo bueno, hace bien quitar el nudo de la garganta —ahora el rostro de mi amiga enrojeció violentamente.

— ¡Pero no quería hacer una escena en frente de ti! Ahora, seguro pensarás que soy una desquiciada que no sabe controlarse —el primo de Haru volvió a reír al verla tapar su rostro con sus manos—. Y lo peor de todo es que no dejo de pensar en cómo te hablé.

— No deberías prestarle mucha atención. Incluso, si el recuerdo te hace mal, deberías olvidarlo —la muchacha sintió un impacto fuerte a lo dicho—. Tal vez sea bueno que olvides lo que me dijiste…

— ¿Es lo que tú haces? —Mitsuyoshi la vio confundido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tú olvidas lo que te digo? —ahora el mayor entendió lo que dijo sin pensar—, ¿Te esfuerzas para no recordarlo?

— N-no quise decir eso.

— Micchan —el aludido se incomodó al saber que la había lastimado. La muchacha no habló pero logró comunicar lo deseado con la expresión en su rostro. El primo de Haru tragó pesado, sintiendo los segundos pasar lentamente y el reconocimiento de sus palabras atravesarlo como profundos golpes a su consciencia—, lamento no haberlo tenido en cuenta —la voz de Natsume se calmó—. Como en estos días… yo… yo sólo pensé en lo bien que se siente decirte lo mucho que me gustas, que nunca tuve en cuenta la posibilidad de que te disgustara escuchar eso de mí.

— Eso no es cierto, Natsume. A mí no me disgusta escucharte cuando te expresas.

— Pero no lo disfrutas —Mitsuyoshi no se aventuró a desmentir, simplemente la vio en silencio, mientras buscaba un cigarro en su bolsillo. Suspiró intranquilo al no encontrar una solución, ni una posibilidad de enmendar la situación—. Lamento que no te guste oírlo… pero me enamoré de ti.

Micchan sintió su rostro entibiarse, mas logró calmarse. Se esforzó por pensar en algo para hacer, algo que decir pero nada venía a su cabeza. Estaba en desconcierto.

Lo siguiente acontecido lo conozco en tramos. Natsume me contó que el muchacho se marchó dejándola en silencio. Ella volvió con nosotros a ver el partido culminar y al final nos despedimos en la entrada de la escuela. Vi a Sasayan acercarse a Natsume e invitarla a tomar algo, pero mi amiga rechazó la oferta alegando que no se sentía con ánimos. Conociéndola y al ver mi expresión, Sasayan comprendió que no debía insistir.

La otra parte de lo acontecido lo escuché por boca de Yuuzan. Después de encontrármelo afuera de la tienda dos días después, y antes de que discutiera con Haru al encontrarse ambos, al preguntarme por Natsume me comentó que él se había enterado de lo sucedido con Micchan. También me contó que ese mismo día, luego de que el muchacho se marchase y abriese la tienda, la presencia de una joven muy bonita se había dado en el lugar en búsqueda del muchacho de gafas.

— Oh… bienvenida, Mizumi —Micchan sonrió sin mucho ánimo—. Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

— Qué bueno, porque eso es lo que esperaba —la muchacha de cabello obscuro sonrió guiñando un ojo—. Aunque no tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó saber dónde trabajabas. Todavía sigue siendo un misterio para mí el que no me dijeras que trabajabas aquí.

— Lo siento, pero trato de tener lejanía entre el trabajo y mi vida social.

— Sí tú lo dices —alzó las manos en señal de derrota. Luego se acercó al mostrador de forma coqueta y quedó frente al muchacho sonriéndole.

— Y dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

— Qué directo —Mizumi jugueteó con su cabello—. Bueno, tenía algunas cosas para decirte; primeramente, venía a darte los saludos de mi hermano mayor, que dice que deseaba verte pero que no ha tenido la oportunidad. Y la otra cosa… —dijo acercándose seductoramente a Mitsuyoshi—, quería verte.

— Oh... bueno…

— Mira, Micchan, seré directa —jugueteó con su dedo en la camisa del nombrado, quien se sentía incómodo con el acto—; Al principio te veías tierno actuando así, pero ahora me molesta un poco lo inocente que eres. Estoy interesada en ti, tonto —dijo sonriendo, y dejando atónito a Mitsuyoshi—. No me digas que es una sorpresa para ti.

— Pues, en realidad sí…

— Por favor —dijo acercándose aún más y acariciando el cabello del primo de Haru—, ¡pero si es obvio cuánto me gustas! —Micchan reaccionó y atinó a alejarse un tanto, allí la joven recordó lo razón de la visita—. Pero hay un inconveniente, y es que esta es la primera vez en que me rechazan tan rotundamente—Mitsuyoshi no dijo ni hizo nada—. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces te llame al teléfono y no contestaste, o cuántos mensajes te dejé?

— Lo siento, no suelo ocupar mucho mi teléfono celular…

— Pero ése no es el problema —se le anticipó—. Siento que desde que comencé a acercarme más a ti, tú comenzaste a alejarte más. Y es que lo que dices, y no dices al mismo tiempo, es que no correspondes lo que siento. ¿No es así? —el muchacho se sintió impresionado por la madurez al tratar el tema de esa forma—. Micchan, tal vez sea un tanto altanero decirlo, pero yo soy muy bonita, ¿por qué no estás interesado en mí? —la joven lo observó seriamente, él guardó silencio reflexionando—, ¿No soy el tipo de persona que te gusta?

Micchan levantó la cabeza y la observó impresionado. Lo último dicho pareció ayudarle a entender algo que pasaba por alto. Pensó con claridad al momento de descubrirlo, y al sentirse realizado con el descubrimientos, suspiró tranquilo.

La muchacha lo miró expectante, luego él le devolvió la mirada.

— Lo siento —Mizumi tomó su mano.

— Micchan, ¿tú estás interesado en alguien más? —el contacto le advirtió de la necesidad de ser honesto. Vio a la muchacha a los ojos, y se dijo que esta vez se permitiría decir la verdad. Seguramente Andou lo mataría por lastimar a su hermanita, pero no podía mentirle.

— Sí, lo siento.

* * *

 **Notas:** Una actualización lenta.

Lamento tomar tanto tiempo para escribir, pero no me he organizado y cuando he escrito lo he borrado y lo he vuelto a escribir porque no me ha gustado como quedaba.

Espero que sea de su agrado. Háganmelo saber, por favor, si tal es el caso. Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Cada lágrima enseña a los mortales una verdad" –Platón._

* * *

.

 **Esfuerzo constante, rechazo frecuente**

 **Capítulo cuatro**

.

Supuse que pasado el tiempo las cosas se calmarían un tanto. Me equivoqué al pensar que tal sería el caso de mi amiga Natsume. Luego de que me contase lo sucedido aquel día, y que yo guardase silencio por el secreto que escuché de Yuuzan, me mantuve pensativa y esperé a que siguiese su anécdota. No lo hizo. Guardó silencio y se quedó viendo hacia adelante.

Me lo pregunté varias veces, pero por alguna razón no hice caso a las ideas que venían a mi cabeza y decidí hablar. El hermano mayor de Haru me había dicho que guardase silencio sobre lo acontecido con la hermana menor de Endou y Mitsuyoshi. Llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor dejarlo así, pero sentía el deseo de hacerle saber a mi amiga de lo sucedido. Y antes de que lo pensara una tercera vez, ya me encontraba hablando.

— Sabes, Mitsuyoshi había rechazado a una chica de su edad ese mismo día —los ojos de Natsume intentaron mantenerse calmos, pero estalló en curiosidad—. Después de que se marchase del partido, en la tienda una amiga suya le dijo que le gustaba, pero él le dijo que no le podía corresponder.

— Ya veo… parece ser que no soy la única.

— Pero, también le dijo que estaba interesado en alguien más —el temor se apoderó de su rostro.

— ¿Q-qué? ¡¿Hay alguien más?! —se cuestionó con voz temblorosa.

— Bueno, eso no lo sé. Sólo sé que le dijo que él estaba interesado en otra chica —Natsume reprimió una queja, luego suspiró calladamente y se calmó.

— Bueno, eso tendría sentido —bajó la cabeza, luego pareció recordar algo muy importante—. ¿Era bonita?

— ¿Eh?

— La chica que se le confesó.

— Ah… creo que sí. Yuuzan me dijo que era muy bonita —analicé mi respuesta, Natsume igual.

— ¿Por qué? —ella murmuró para sí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste al…?—me giré para verla.

— Yo soy bonita ¿verdad, Mitty? —yo la miré fijamente y asentí confundida—. Ella es bonita. ¿Tan malas somos que no se interesa en ninguna de nosotras?

Me quedé pensando en su reflexión. Llegué a preguntarme lo mismo, porque era un hecho que los pensamientos del primo de Haru eran un enigma. No había una manera en que pudiese entenderlo. De todas las razones por las que uno podría rechazar a Natsume, él no dio ninguna. Sólo le dijo que no podía.

Era claro para mí que la diferencia en la edad de ambos impediría que fuese bien visto. O al menos, por la mente del mayor estaría el recordatorio de ser poco moral.

— ¿Qué sucedió después Natsume? —Natsume levantó su rostro de sus rodillas y suspiró antes de hablar.

— Bueno, no fue muy agradable.

-o-

Un día después del incidente en el partido de Sasayan, Natsume se encontraba caminando por la plaza frente a la tienda de Micchan. Dio vueltas reiteradas veces intentando serenarse. Caminó tantas veces por el mismo lugar que varias personas, que se encontraban disfrutando de la naturaleza, se le acercaron para preguntarle si estaba perdida.

En su mente aparecía el rostro del muchacho que seguramente se encontraba en el edificio que ella estaba mirando. Se lo preguntó varias veces, pero como era de costumbre sucumbió ante la idea de ver su rostro. Su emoción fue suficiente para dejar de lado su razonamiento. Y Cunado quiso reparar en ello, se encontraba subiendo las escaleras.

A medio camino se detuvo, pues no le era permitido continuar. Levantó la cabeza para ver quién estaba frente suyo, y creyó reconocer dentro del nerviosismo en su expresión a un miembro del equipo de Sasayan. No, más que eso, supuso que se trataba de uno de sus amigos.

— A-ah… Natsume… —dentro de su tartamudeo llegó a entender su nombre—, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Hiroshi Makabe, y soy amigo de Sasayan.

— Mucho gusto —procuró ser cortés a pesar de tener una leve idea de qué sucedía por la velocidad en la que hablaba el muchacho.

— Disculpa por interrumpirte —se inclinó con velocidad—. Ibas a ver al gerente, ¿cierto? —Natsume lo vio confundida—. Perdón pero no puedo dejarte ir. Si no lo hago ahora nunca podré hacerlo.

— ¿Eh?

— Me gustas mucho, Natsume —lo último lo exclamó cerrando los ojos e incomodando con el acto a mi amiga—. Sé que no hemos hablado antes, pero me encanta tu voz. Tu rostro es hermoso y me gusta mucho tu ánimo. Me pareces encantadora. ¡Por favor, dame una oportunidad para conocerte mejor!

La impresión en el rostro de Natsume fue eliminada por el recuerdo de la constante situación de su vida. Vio las sinceras intenciones en el muchacho, y se sintió conmovida por el esfuerzo y valor de hablarle con palabas tan bonitas. Mentiría si dijera no haber escuchado algo parecido antes, pero ahora sentía que debía ser más delicada en su reacción. Su situación actual la motivaba a ser empática.

— Mira… Makabe, ¿cierto?

— ¡Sí!

— Esto… yo… me siento alagada por tus palabras, pero…

— ¡Por favor no digas que no puedes corresponderme, porque ya lo sé! —Natsume lo observó confundida—, ¡Es imposible corresponderle a alguien que no conoces!

— Bueno, entonces entenderás que…

— ¡Por eso te pido que me des una oportunidad! —mi amiga se impresionó por lo vidrioso de sus ojos. Tragó pesado por incomodidad, y mientras mentalizaba una excusa miró hacia los lados

— Es que… lo que sucede…

— Yo sé que sientes algo por el gerente de la tienda —Natsume levantó la cabeza exaltada—. Digo, sería imposible no verlo. Pero tengo mis sospechas de que él no te corresponde.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Es obvio que te sientes atraída hacia él. Y como no están juntos ahora, supongo que no te corresponde. Porque, ¿por qué otra razón alguien no estaría con una chica tan bonita si le correspondiera? —Natsume razonó y terminó por estar de acuerdo—. Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿No valdría la pena darme una oportunidad? ¡Te prometo tratarte como lo mereces! Después de todo, puedes entender por lo que estoy pasando.

Mi amiga cayó en el hecho de que no tenía qué objetar. Había quedado expuesta y se encontraba frente a una situación en la que se ameritaba su honestidad. Apreciaba, por otra parte, el valor del muchacho frente suyo. Admiraba cómo él había dejado todo temor y había podido expresar cuánto pensaba.

Sonrió para felicidad del muchacho, lo vio y lloró antes de contestar. En ese momento la sonrisa se borró del rostro del chico. Natsume estiró su brazo y rosó su rostro, dándole una caricia helada que estremeció a Makabe.

— Lo siento.

Sus palabras se repitieron en su cabeza mientras continuaba caminando. Permanecieron junto a la imagen del muchacho en lágrimas frente suyo. Pensó en ello mientras cruzaba las calles rumbo a su casa, y tan absorta se encontraba que notó la lluvia cuando ya estaba calando su ropa.

Se detuvo en su camino cuando su menté no pudo hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Respiró hondo y exhaló con esperanzas de recuperar la compostura, mas no logró nada. Se resguardó de la lluvia bajo un techo que sobresalía en la vereda por la cual caminaba, y cuál no sería su sorpresa al reconocer el edificio del cual procedía como la universidad a la cual ella asistía.

Recordó que ese día también había faltado a clases. Este enamoramiento suyo la había mantenido alejada de todas sus responsabilidades.

Esperó paciente a algo que no parecía darse. La lluvia se intensificaba con el transcurrir de los minutos, y su tranquilidad mutaba en cansancio. Meditó sobre su decisión pero creyó prudente continuar caminando a pesar del mal tiempo, mas sus planes nuevamente serían interrumpidos pues alguien la detuvo tomando su hombro.

— ¿Eh? —se giró para ver y reconoció a un compañero de estudio.

— ¡Natsume, qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí! —el muchacho sonrió feliz—, aunque pensándolo bien, no es sorpresa porque estudias aquí.

— Ah… hola, ¿cómo… cómo estás? —saludó incómodamente.

— ¿Eh? No me digas que no recuerdas mi nombre —acertó—. Bueno, supongo que no hay problema —volvió a sonreír—. Sabes, qué bueno que te encuentro.

— ¿A sí? —mi amiga procuró sonar interesada, mas esperaba que la conversación acabase.

— Pues… sí —dijo acercándose peligrosamente—. Todo este tiempo que estuvimos compartiendo clase quise hablar contigo, pero siempre te marchas muy rápido.

— Lo siento, pero es que tengo cosas que hacer —intentó zafarse pero el muchacho la arrinconó contra la pared.

— Sí, sí. Te escuché diciéndole eso a varios de nuestros compañeros, pero yo te he visto yendo a un edificio a unas calles de aquí y desaparecer hasta muy tarde.

— ¿Me has seguido? —preguntó asustada.

— No te hagas ilusiones —sonrió acercándose aún más—. Pero te he visto salir y entrar. Y como sé que en ese lugar no hay nada serio, puedo ver que mientes. Sí tienes tiempo para mí.

— Ah… yo… —giró el rostro evitando el de él.

— Vamos, Natsume. Yo hice un esfuerzo recordando tu nombre, al menos podrías darme unas horas contigo —su impresión explotó por el comentario depositado en su oído—. Después de todo, me gustas, Natsume.

Creyó su paciencia explotar al oír lo último. Creía que su día acabaría pronto, pero esa noche le estaba dando una jornada interminable. Sintiendo bastante ira, levantó la cabeza y enfrentó el rostro a centímetros del suyo.

— Mira, no sé qué estás pensando, pero no creo que te corresponda…

— No puedes decir eso —tomó su brazo—. Cómo sabes que no te gusto, si nunca has probado nada de mí —su enojó camufló el miedo.

— Te voy a pedir que te retires…

— ¡¿Ah?! No puedes ser tan desagradable, y con lo linda que eres…

— ¡Que me dejes…! —lo empujó provocando que el muchacho cayera en el piso, mojándose entero y llamando la atención de los transeúntes apresurados.

— ¡Qué demonios te pasa, mujer! —el enojó pareció desaparecer, dejando en sus sentidos un amargo sabor a miedo.

— Lo-lo siento…

— ¡¿Lo sientes?! —se levantó con violencia y se acercó a ella—, ¿Crees que puedes sentirlo desde lejos…? —sintió cómo su brazo derecho era tomado por detrás.

— Creo que ya se disculpó —el muchacho giró su rostro para encontrarse con unos lentes de sol que lo miraban desde arriba—. Mejor déjala en paz, sino terminarás peor de lo que estás.

— Micchan… —mi amiga suspiró sorprendida.

— Ven, Natsume. Te acompaño a casa.

Luego de ese intenso intercambio, y de miradas curiosas por parte de los transeúntes, se marcharon del lugar dejando al enfadado muchacho secando parte de su ropa.

El camino a casa de Natsume fue un ensueño para ella. El hecho de que continuara lloviendo, y que Micchan fuese el único portando un paraguas, hizo que tuviesen que estar muy juntos para evitar ser mojados. Sus cuerpos más que rosarse se tocaban constantemente con el paso lento que daban.

El rubor encendido en el rostro de mi amiga, junto al calor que desprendía por la incómoda posición no le permitió levantar la cabeza y ver a Mitsuyoshi. Por lo cual, el trayecto se llevó a cabo de una manera callada. Nada se oía aparte de las innumerables gotas que en descenso se precipitaban a su muerte.

Una baldosa en mal estado provocó el desequilibrio en la muchacha, y a poco de caer en el suelo, la falta de tacto y el grito que ella dio alertaron a Mitsuyoshi, quien detuvo su caída y la atrajo para sí, tratando que no se mojase.

Sus miradas se encontraron en ese instante. Y una emoción vibrante trastornó la escena, calentando sus rostros e incomodándolos en el acto.

— ¡Mu-muchas gracias! —se apresuró a decir formalmente girando su rostro.

— No… no fue nada.

Y el mutismo renació, acompañándolos hasta que la casa estuvo más cerca.

— Por cierto —Natsume levantó la mirada vergonzosamente al escuchar su voz—, lamento haberme tardado tanto en auxiliarte cuando estuviste en problemas. Te había visto antes, pero creí que estabas coqueteando con ese chico, entonces no me había parecido oportuno intervenir…

— ¡Te equivocas! —Mitsuyoshi la miró—, él no me gusta. En lo absoluto, y jamás coquetearía con él —el mayor le sonrió al ver su emoción.

— Pues, qué bueno. Porque se veía que era un idiota —Natsume volvió su vista hacia adelante, sintiendo confusión después de oírlo. El sonido del agua procuró distraerla, mas nada pudo quitarla del ambiente en el que se creía inmersa. Contuvo un suspiro, y cuando sintió la atención del mayor, abrió su boca para hablar.

— No me gusta nadie más —Micchan la observó curioso.

— ¿Ah?

— Que no me gusta nadie más —lo miró con decisión—. Solo tú me gustas, Micchan. Por eso jamás coquetearía con alguien más.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, y el paraguas obligó a Mitsuyoshi a imitarla. La casa de Natsume estaba frente suyo. La reconoció por el nombre escrito en la puerta.

El muchacho bailó sus ojos por el lugar, buscando una excusa para no encontrarse con los tiernos pero decididos ojos de Natsume. Se sintió observado de tal manera que no tuvo más opción que devolverle la vista.

Se sintió arrinconado por su mirar, no solo por la postura en la que estaba mi amiga, estirando sus brazos hacia el suelo y mirando hacia arriba, a causa de la altura, con firmeza y valor. Algo en ella le parecía desconcertante, la encontraba diferente y creyó que algo en ella había cambiado. Quizá su decisión de mantener con la misma idea había afectado su imagen, pero descartó esa idea porque le parecía ridícula.

 _Natsume no ha cambiado… sigue viéndome así._

— Cuando me dijiste que el amor hace madurar a las personas, ¿lo decías en serio? —Mitsuyoshi tardó en responder, tomó su nuca intentando recordar pero no pudo hacerlo.

— ¿Yo dije eso? —Natsume asintió—, pues suena propio de mí —reflexionó exhalando tranquilamente—. Bueno, si lo pienso tiene sentido. Porque estar enamorado hace a las personas pensar diferente y…

— Entonces, ¿crees que yo he cambiado? —lo interrumpió luego de escuchar lo que quería.

— Pues, es difícil de saber.

— Pero yo estoy enamorada, ¿eso significa que he madurado? —el primo de Haru hizo un gesto que Natsume no supo interpretar. Volvió a tomar su nuca sintiéndose incómodo, y pensó qué decir.

— Natsume, yo…

— Micchan, ya te he dicho muchas veces lo mucho que me vuelves loca, pero ¿por qué tú no me correspondes? —en ese momento se maldijo por haber llegado adónde no quería. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de escuchar esa pregunta.

— Bueno, eso es difícil de explicar.

— ¿Es porque no te parezco bonita?

— No, no es eso.

— ¿Te molesta mi personalidad?

— No, Natsume…

— ¿Te parezco infantil? —el muchacho exhaló pesadamente. Se sintió molesto por la cantidad de preguntas, pero no podía culparla pues era algo que realmente le estaba afectando. Sintió en ella el deseo de saber la verdad, y aunque se maldecía por dentro, él sabía que ella no tenía la culpa.

— No me pareces infantil —Natsume se sintió interesada por la seriedad que veía en el rostro del mayor.

— ¿Entonces? —Mitsuyoshi la vio, decidido a mantener la imagen, con la idea de seguir esa molesta fachada para mantenerla al margen, pero entonces se fijó en sus ojos, y las lágrimas que se agolparon en ellos lo hicieron titubear. La escuchó reprimir su llanto, entonces se sintió perder. Y sus labios se movieron solos.

— Bueno, verás… lo que sucede…

— Chicos, ¿qué hacen?

Ambos se giraron al oír la voz de Sasayan.

* * *

 **Notas:** Siendo sincero, había olvidado esta historia –si es que nadie ya la ha olvidado-, pero la recordé y ahora he vuelto. Espero que quien lea la disfrute, y su gusta me comente qué le parece.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Vale más hacer y arrepentirse, que no hacer y arrepentirse"._ –Nicolás Maquiavelo.

* * *

.

 **Esfuerzo constante, rechazo frecuente**

 **Capítulo cinco**

.

— Entonces, ¿debo suponer que fue algo normal tu reacción? —mi pregunta no le agradó a mi amiga.

— Eres libre de suponer lo que quieras —evitó mi mirada producto de una fugaz molestia.

— Cuánta madurez… —con lo dicho gané su atención. Noté que se quedó viendo el suelo mientras musitaba inaudiblemente, atraída por la materia del piso. Yo guardé silencio mientras esperaba a que su relato continuase, mas tuve que ser paciente al reparar en su ausencia por varios minutos.

El viento frío nos estremeció nuevamente. Volvimos nuestra mirada hacia adelante distrayéndonos con los vehículos que velozmente cruzaban las calles frente nuestro, vimos a la gente transitando tranquilamente la plaza en la cual estábamos, algunos con niños, otros ancianos y algunas parejas jóvenes. Mi amiga instintivamente giró su rostro al ver lo último, yo sonreí por su acción. Cada vez comenzaba a reparar más lo tiernas que eran sus emociones, mas su actitud inocente le dejaba sin saber reaccionar.

— Sabes, creo que me estoy volviendo loca —habló de repente—. Aunque es un hecho que siempre lo estuve, ahora siento que estoy peor que antes.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirí interesada, mi amiga volvió a levantar sus piernas y abrazar sus rodillas hasta descansar su mentón en ellas.

— La verdad es que no estoy segura, pero siento que nada ha mejorado, que todo ha sido en vano. No puedo hacer nada para remediar la situación en la que estoy y creo que jamás podré —preferí guardar silencio y esperar una aclaración que nunca se dio. La vi seria y sin nada preparado para decir. Supuse, luego de una observación, que en realidad no quería mi comprensión, no deseaba que en mi mente se desarrollara una apreciación exacta sobre su situación sentimental, sino que quería que simplemente la oyera, y dado que yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no objeté sobre lo mencionado. Antes bien, le ayudé a continuar.

— ¿Qué sucedió después? —Natsume esperó unos instantes antes de hablar, y llegué a notar que mi ánimo le había servido. Parpadeó tratando de concentrarse.

— Pues… más que recordarlo aún lo estoy viviendo —su comentario me confundió.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —mi amiga no contestó. Luego de un momento sus palabras parecieron cuadrar en mi mente y figuré una explicación—. Quieres decir que…

— _Eso_ pasó ayer —respondió calmada—. Antenoche Micchan me dejó en casa. Sasayan nos vio, y cuando lo hizo… bueno… es difícil de explicar.

 **-o-**

Resultó ser que la aparición de Sasayan engendró pánico en quienes no lo estaban esperando. El primo de Haru observó a nuestro amigo sintiéndose completamente incómodo, deseando que la tierra lo tragase, y pudo notar que el menor también lo estaba, mas éste se mostró molesto por alguna razón desconocida para los interrumpidos e intentó ocultar difícilmente detrás de sí un ramo de flores sin resultados positivos debido a su considerable tamaño.

Entre los tres individuos no hubo una conversación acalorada ni una tranquila, no se manifestó una comunicación indeseada ni una incómoda. Simplemente no tuvieron una conversación. Los ojos de Natsume se llenaron de pánico al ser encontrada de esa manera con Mitsuyoshi, por lo que se esforzó por inventar rápidamente una explicación, dejando pasar por completo lo que Sasayan procuraba ocultar detrás suyo. Sin embargo, el encuentro culminó segundos después. Sasayan se marchó dejándolos en silencio e interrumpiendo la innecesaria e inútil explicación de mi amiga.

Los restantes, cuando fueron conscientes de la situación en la que se encontraban se despidieron. Mitsuyoshi se fue sin darle una continuación a lo que estaba diciendo y eso no fue desapercibido por Natsume. Por lo que su cabeza tuvo un tema sobre el cual dar vueltas.

Al otro día -o mejor dicho, ayer-, los tres volverían a encontrarse. Daba la casualidad que en esa jornada Sasayan estaba convocado a un partido muy importante con su equipo de _Baseball_ , y todos sus amigos estaban invitados. Mitsuyoshi había planeado no asistir al encuentro para no repetir una escena indeseada, luego de haber vivido lo del día anterior y a pesar de haber recibido la invitación por parte del mismo Sasayan. Por lo tanto, su presencia no se apreciaba en escena.

Cuando pudimos reunirnos todos, dado que éramos un número grande de personas, fuimos por asientos juntos. Me sentí feliz de sentarme junto a Haru y a Natsume, a quien había notado ausente por un largo rato, pero que en ese momento yo desconocía la razón. Al lado de mi amiga se encontraba Iyo Yamaguchi, su nueva amiga, quien le dirigía la palabra para mantener su atención en ella. Por un momento me pareció que funcionaba, pero perdía su efecto cuando la mayor se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos. Detrás de Iyo estaban su hermano, Yamaken, y sus supuestos amigos, supuestos dado que para mí nunca lo fueron. Y junto a ellos estaban Oshima y su amiga Miyama, quienes pasado el tiempo comenzaron a agradarme más.

El encuentro en el que jugaba nuestro amigo se desarrolló de manera interesante a pesar de las constantes pausas, tanto así que el tiempo se me pasó volando en un partido conocidamente largo. Terminado el tiempo de juego, del cual muchos parecieron disfrutar, nos reunimos junto con Sasayan a la entrada de la cancha. Él salía del campo de juego junto a sus compañeros y algunos amigos del club bromeando y riendo jovialmente, pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros, algo ensombreció su expresión. Me dio la impresión de que estaba molesto y sus compañeros se lo preguntaron al reparar en su repentino cambio, mas él no respondió. Entonces voltearon la vista hacia nosotros y como acostumbraba hacerlo, y claramente contra su voluntad, Natsume se llevó toda la atención de los muchachos. Noté que se codeaban entre ellos, mientras entre sonrisas pícaras se comentaban cosas al oído. Mi amiga fue consciente de ello, y optó por esconderse detrás de mí y de Haru.

— ¡Oigan, ya cállense! —tuve que girarme para entender que esa exclamación provenía de Sasayan.

Todos parecimos sorprendidos. Miramos interesados hacia el muchacho que caminaba hacia nosotros bastante molesto y dejaba a su equipo atrás. Los saludos y felicitaciones se hicieron oír por los amigos de Yamaken y Haru. Iyo lo felicitó y luego de un momento decidimos ir a una cafetería a celebrar. A todo esto, pude darme cuenta de que tanto Sasayan como Natsume se evitaban tanto en palabra como en mirada.

Vi a Sasayan molesto, tratando de evitar todo tipo de conversación, y entonces la situación ameritó una explicación. Los primeros en señalar su extraña actitud, sin ningún tipo de tacto, fueron los amigos de Yamaken, quienes sin buscar palabras delicadas le mencionaron que debía dejar de estar enfadado. Sasayan pareció no escuchar, y al no haber respuesta de su parte, el silencio llevó la atención del grupo hacia su persona.

— No estoy enfadado —su tono de voz lo contradecía, mas decidimos guardar silencio al notar su disgusto. Entonces, por primera vez pude notar que Natsume y Sasayan se miraron, sin embargo eso no pareció apaciguar ningún enfado. En caso contrario Sasayan frunció el seño y se levantó con intención de marcharse.

— ¡No tienes que irte porque me iré yo! —anticipó Natsume. Todos nos miramos sin entender.

— ¿Irte? ¿Qué, planeas huir otra vez? —Sasayan inquirió con enojo—. Y dime, ¿qué harás luego? ¿Buscarme cuando tus planes fracasen y pedirme ayuda…?

— ¡Y-yo no necesito nada de ti! —exclamó mi amiga fuera de sí, llamando la atención de los empleados de la cafetería.

— Tranquilízate, Natsume…

— Déjala, Mizutani —fui interrumpida por Sasayan—. No sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea echarnos su disgusto —los ojos de Natsume se mostraron llenos de dolor y enfado. Vio a Sasayan desafiante y aguantó los nervios que provocaban que tiemble—. Yoshida, dime una cosa —con llamarlo logró sacar a Haru de su almuerzo—, ¿por qué perseveraste con Mizutani si te rechazó tantas veces? —la pregunta me incomodó tanto como me confundió, pero Haru se mostró tranquilo, luego analizó la pregunta, la situación y respondió:

— Bueno, es que la amo —suspiros de asombro se oyeron, siguiendo mi rubor e incomodidad cuando Haru me vio sonriendo.

— ¿Y no te importó que te tratase mal? —comencé a molestarme con las preguntas del interrogador.

— Claro que no, puedo soportarlo.

— ¿Incluso que te insultara en frente de todos?

— Oye, Sasayan yo no he… —pretendí intervenir.

— No, eso no me importó —respondió Haru calmado. El resto del grupo siguió en su mutismo y asombro, pero Sasayan parecía querer decir más.

— Ya veo —reflexionó llamando la atención—. Pues yo no puedo hacer eso. Yo no puedo ser como Yoshida —eso último lo dijo viendo a mi amiga—. Yo no soporto la hostilidad de Natsume, y luego su amistad situacional por mucho que la ame. Me molesta que me utilice a pesar de lo que siento por ella —los rostros de todos se mostraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Qué dijo…?

— Oye, Sasayan —habló lentamente Mabo luego de entender—, ¿qué… qué estás diciendo? —Natsume no sabía si estallar o cubrirse el rostro por el rubor.

— Yo amo a Natsume…

Entonces escuchamos como la madera de una silla se precipitaba hasta caer al suelo. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia el origen del sonido, pero vimos a la causante muy tarde correr entre lágrimas, cruzar el umbral y desaparecer de nuestra vista.

Por ese acontecimiento, la tarde de ese día se había transformado en preocupante búsqueda para nosotros. Al caer las horas y no saber sobre el paradero de Natsume, dado que su teléfono celular no recibía nuestras llamadas, nos preocupamos y obligamos a cada integrante del grupo a buscarla. Algunos aceptaron de mala gana, mientras que otros salieron antes de que se los pidiese.

Me uní a Haru y fuimos a recorrer la escuela y la casa de Natsume, Oshima y su amiga se dirigieron nuevamente al estadio de _Baseball_ y a la tienda de Mitsuyoshi, Masahiro, Issei y Ryuuji fueron para el centro comercial más cercano y Yamaken con su hermana menor se dirigieron al parque a unas cuadras de la cafetería en la que estábamos. Por otro lado, por más de que se lo pidiésemos, Sasayan se marchó ignorando nuestra petición y cuando le llamamos por teléfono no atendió nuestras llamadas.

Fuimos desconocedores por completo en cuanto sus sentimientos e impresiones. No sabíamos con certeza qué era exactamente de lo que Sasayan había estado hablando. No teníamos idea previa de su declaración en cuanto a sus emociones por Natsume, ni entendíamos tampoco su accionar, a nuestro parecer, tan extraño. No obstante, desconocíamos gran parte de lo que pensaba, estábamos seguros de que más tarde se uniría a nosotros en la búsqueda. Y estuvimos en lo cierto al suponerlo.

No sería sorpresa para él que pasados los minutos, y mientras aún se encontraba camino a casa, una oleada de emociones se estrellaran contra él violentamente. El choque no le hizo reflexionar. No pensó, ni se cuestionó lo que había hecho, no tenía intención de recriminarse un acto que su expectante consciencia reprobaba. Solamente hizo lo que sentía que debía hacer. Por lo tanto, tragó amargamente su orgullo, hasta lastimar su garganta. Empuñó un brazo y se prometió dejar de ser "tan emocional" a su parecer. Caminó sin cuestionarse hasta donde creía podía encontrar a nuestra amiga. Por lo que, al cabo de unas horas ya se encontraba a unos metros de ella, viéndola estupefacto.

Por otra parte -y anterior a lo mencionado-, Oshima y Miyama consiguieron ayuda al ir a la tienda de bateo. Mitsuyoshi, al escuchar de que Natsume estaba desaparecida, sintió un agudo aguijón penetrar su sentido de responsabilidad. Pidió a las jóvenes cuidar del local por unos minutos, y antes de que ellas pudieran dar una respuesta, salió del edificio y corrió en dirección a un parque que no le traía buenos recuerdos.

" _Lo siento… no puedo aceptar"._

" _¿Podrías… darte por vencida conmigo?"._

" _Por ustedes no he sentido nunca… alguna simpatía"._

" _No hay sitio para ti dentro de mi corazón… Nunca habrá uno"._

"… _sólo me traerá más problemas"._

En qué estaba pensando…

Suspiros le acompañaron a medida que los metros que le separaban de la menor se acortaban. Midió su desgaste físico al llegar al parque y esperó pacientemente a encontrar con la mirada a la joven que tantos problemas le traía.

Recuperó el aliento luego de unos jadeos. Al recordar sus pensamientos aquella noche en la que las emociones de Natsume eran rechazadas, le vino a la mente el lugar exacto en donde sucedía el acto. Por lo tanto, caminó hasta encontrar la colina donde habían estado. Al llegar, no fue sorpresa verla allí, estática, ensimismada, y aparentemente obsesionada con el hecho de aquella noche. Creyó ver en ella una mirada hacia el pasado.

Mitsuyoshi se colocó a su lado y se sorprendió de que ella no se inmutase al reparar en su presencia. Hasta le pareció que le había estado esperando, lo que incomodó al primo de Haru. Él dirigió su mirada hacia adelante, de la misma manera en que Natsume lo hacía y juntos vislumbraron el resplandor de las luces de la ciudad contrarrestando la penumbra que acechaba el horizonte. Se mantuvieron así un momento que no puede ser calculado con horario reloj, pues no saben si pasaron minutos u horas. Sólo saben que se mantuvieron así suficiente tiempo como para pensar sobre lo que sucedía.

— Cuando me rechazaste —comenzó a hablar calmada mi amiga—, pensaste en cómo me sentiría, ¿verdad? —Mitsuyoshi no contestó, reflexionó viéndola—. Seguro pensaste en cómo hacerlo sin herirme. Pensaste en que sería difícil para mí y que sería mejor si todo esto no sucediera. Pensaste en lo dolida que estaría, pero que necesitaba tu respuesta…

— Natsume, me estás idealizando —la mencionada dirigió su mirada hacia su locutor—. Yo podría haber planeado herirte, o responder sin imaginar nada de lo que mencionas. Tu idea de mí está lejos de lo que realmente soy —mi amiga reflexionó. Luego argumentó:

— ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Tú buscaste herirme? —Mitsuyoshi no respondió—. Esa clase amabilidad me encantó —esbozó una sonrisa tierna—. Tú hiciste que me interese en los hombres nuevamente. Hiciste que dejara atrás mi pasado y…

— Ya basta —la seriedad que articuló esas palabras extrañaron a Natsume—. Lo que estás haciendo no es bueno para ti, ni para tus amigos. ¿Sabes que te están buscando por todas partes? Los dejaste preocupados.

— Sí, yo suelo hacer eso —la atención del mayor se dirigió a lo próximo a decir—. Yo… siempre quise tener amigos. Desde que atraje la atención de los hombres de una manera indeseada estuve sola por mucho tiempo. Pero entonces llegó Mitty… y Haru… y… los demás —su voz comenzó a sonar más baja—. A veces pienso de que hubiera sido mejor para ellos no conocerme.

— Natsume, no es…

— Lo único que les traje fueron problemas —para sorpresa del mayor a lo último no le acompañaron lágrimas—. Hice enojar a cada uno de ellos. Incluso tú te enfadaste.

— No es así —Natsume sintió el peso de una mano recostarse sobre su cabeza—. Tú eres parte fundamental de sus vidas. No hay nadie que pueda ocupar tu puesto en su grupo. Si tú no estuvieras ahí, ¿quién sabe lo que le habría sucedido a Haru? ¿o a Mizutani? Tú ayudaste a que estén juntos. En cierto modo, ellos están juntos gracias a ti. Haru está bien gracias a ti. Yo estoy bien gracias a ti —el asombro se mezcló con la emoción y provocó que la chica temblara por lo escuchado.

— Micchan…—soltó antes de caer en lágrimas y abrazar al hombre frente a ella— Sasayan… él… él me dijo que está enamorado de mí. Lo dijo en frente de todos… y yo… y yo escapé. Me sentí aterrada. Sentí que perdí a otro amigo…

— Entiendo —articuló el mayor siendo aprisionado por un abrazo y manteniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Natsume—. Los sentimientos de Sasayan son muy fuertes.

— ¡Pero no puedo corresponderle! —soltó escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Mitsuyoshi—. Todo esto es horrible, ¡por qué tiene que ser así! ¡Por qué nos enamoramos de las personas equivocadas! ¡Yo… yo siempre supe que no tenía oportunidad alguna contigo! —el primo de Haru la vio a los ojos mientras ellas se alejaba levemente—. Yo siempre lo supe… pero me sentía tan feliz… que no me importaba.

La emoción dio paso a la pena. Los sentimientos, llamados encontrados, no fueron suficiente como para traer algo de paz a los alborotados corazones presentes. Sintieron como si el momento alterara no solo sus propias percepciones de la situación, sino la situación misma pareció mutada por lo engañoso del instante. La circunstancia proveyó de lo necesario para quitarlos a ambos de sus papeles y se sintieron perder por el abismo grande de emociones, que los tragaba hasta hundirse en el más profuso océano de atracción.

Mitsuyoshi perdió su percepción de lo que sucedía. Siguiendo una idea que le ayudara a su compañera presente a calmar su situación, se acercó a ella, de quien se había apartado previamente. Intentado quitar la diferencia de estatura, se inclinó para estar más cerca de su rostro, el cual se cubría por unas manos temblorosas que limpiaban lágrimas.

— Natsume.

La llamó tranquilo, mientras tomaba con cuidado una de sus manos y la quitaba de su rostro. Mi amiga cerró los ojos intentando serenarse, pero era consciente de la constante secreción de lágrimas que acompañaban su débil y temeroso llanto.

Al fin pudo abrir los ojos, pero se encontró demasiado avergonzada de tener a quien cautivaba su mirada tan cerca suyo, por lo que giró su rostro hacia un costado, mas la mano tibia de Mitsuyoshi la tomó y guió dulcemente hasta que pudieran verse, provocando un rubor violento en el rostro de Natsume. La guió hasta él para verla a los ojos, y allí la menor se creyó perder, pues pudo ver a través de las gafas los siempre ocultos ojos del primo de Haru.

— Ya no llores, ¿sí? —su voz le transmitió tranquilidad—. Me duele verte llorar.

Entonces el estrangulamiento en su garganta comenzó a cesar. Sintió sus locos latidos aumentar y el calor en su rostro permanecer. No supo cómo articular a la sonrisa tierna de Micchan. Esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que le había cautivado. Una sonrisa de alguien mayor, como la que su padre le dedicaba cuando estaba orgulloso de ella. Como la que le indicó aquella tarde que su atracción podía estar dirigida hacia el género que le había tantos problemas en la escuela.

Frente a un frenesí de confusión, cautivada por lo trascendental del momento, y embriagada por el aire, el olor y lo que veía, perdió toda potestad sobre su cuerpo. No lo notó hasta que ya se hubo movido. No pudo darse cuenta de que se había acercado más que peligrosamente al mayor. No se enteró de que había tomado su rostro, que no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Simple y velozmente tomó su rostro con sus manos heladas y le entregó su primer beso tan apasionadamente como su vergüenza y timidez se lo permitieron.

Lo tibio del contacto le brindó confort, la humedad que dejó en sus labios le dieron pudor. Y su corta duración le dio ansiedad. Sintió desear que durase más. Fue hecho de manera torpe, bastante desesperada, pero sintió que pudo expresar lo que la limitación de las palabras no le permitía. No duró mucho, pero para ella fue lo suficiente como para sentir su corazón estallar.

Se negó a recapacitar sobre lo hecho, no deseaba replantearse una disculpa. Estaba dispuesta a hacerse cargo de lo que había sucedido. Y si su acto merecía el desprecio de Mitsuyoshi, tristemente aceptaría su destino.

Luego de que apartó su rostro del de él, y luego de levantar la cabeza, no encontró reprobación por parte del mayor, pero tampoco recibió su gusto. El muchacho de lentes, había quedado boquiabierto, aún reaccionando a lo sucedido. Y allí su cabeza pareció reaccionar. Una vergüenza horrible llegó a su consciencia. Y mientras se agitaba en búsqueda de una explicación, una disculpa, una palabra, ambos escucharon como unos pasos tranquilos se detenían a metros suyos.

Al girar ambos rostros, se encontraron con mayor sorpresa en el rostro de Sasayan. La repetición de la escena, con una culminación indeseada, había hecho desastres en los sentimientos del muchacho. La pena se mezcló con la ira, y el desconcierto fue su resultado. Exhaló lentamente procesando lo que sus ojos vieron. Entonces se marchó sin pensárselo dos veces.

* * *

 **Notas:** Siendo honesto, me había planteado dejar esta historia de lado. Pero decidí culminarla gracias a un _review_ de **Drewyd**. Así que gracias a ti, esta historia continúa.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me comenten qué les parece, si gustan.

-Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo es el último.


	6. Chapter 6

" _There is beauty in tragedy. The heart won't stop beating, for the end is a new beginning. Where sorrow pulls the skyline of reality and restarts a love after as we grasp beyond defeat. So keep us breathing a little longer, a little longer, for just one moment with one another, with one another. This night is falling on my heart's shame. These feelings bring tears to my eyes". –August Burns Red ("Beauty in Tragedy")._

* * *

.

 **Esfuerzo constante, rechazo frecuente**

 **Capítulo seis**

.

Mi mente se sentía aturdida. Muchas imágenes cruzaban fugaces por mi cabeza y me forzaban a procesar cuanta información llegaba a mí. Sentía dolor por tan solo pensar sobre lo que había escuchado, pero dada la situación, y que no me incumbía de una sola manera, guardé silencio y esperé pacientemente a escuchar lo futuro. En cambio, por la mente de Natsume ya no se presentaba ningún plan de dialogar por más que yo buscase sonsacarle información con preguntas capciosas y con algunas trampas, sin embargo, me sentiría mal si lo hiciese. Por lo que desistí de hacerlo.

Al final su suspiro llamó mi atención.

— Natsume… —y su nombre escapó de mis labios. Ella exhaló tranquila antes de hablar.

— Oye, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que me llames Asako? —fugazmente evitó mi futura pregunta—. Somos amigas hace más de tres años.

Yo la observé sin mostrar la menor expresión.

— No lo sé —respondí dubitativa—. No me he percatado.

Sus ojos me miraron fijamente. Atentos. Luego descendieron hasta ubicarse en el suelo.

— Micchan quedó sin palabras —dijo de repente—. Yo estaba nerviosa después de darme cuenta de lo que hice así que creo que intenté darle una explicación a Sasayan, pero no estoy muy segura de si pude decir algo en realidad —mis ojos vagaron a lo profundo de los suyos y contemplé cuándo se estaba perdiendo en sus recuerdos—. Me pareció en un momento ver que se sonrojaba —ensanchó una sonrisa—, pero tampoco podría asegurarlo. Seguramente lo esté idealizando nuevamente —y volvió a darme una pausa larga. Yo esperé paciente hasta que dicho atributo falleció para mi desgracia.

— ¿Y entonces? —Natsume me observó.

— Escapé —su mirada se redirigió hacia la nada. Inexpresiva, vacía, irreconocible…

— ¿No te detuviste a…?

— No —me interrumpió adivinando lo que iba a decir—. Corrí, tropecé, me levanté, corrí de nuevo y me encerré en casa.

El sol puesto por encima de nosotras dejó de verse entre las nubes que cubrían ahora todo el espacio del cielo. Se acobijó por completo en la homogeneidad de los obscuros conjuntos de millones de gotitas que acechaban el suelo con una futura lluvia. Todo lo restante estaba teñido por esa capa invisible que no hacía más que darle aspecto lúgubre al derredor.

Yo miré cómo en mi acompañante se reproducía una acción similar. Lo inestable de sus emociones daban un aviso de lo que podría llegar a suceder en su estima si no atendía sus problemas con el debido trato. Yo noté que tanto su mirada como su percepción se perdían con el viento. Para mi sorpresa, de repente se paró y me sonrió sin mirarme.

— Gracias por haber venido, Mitty —una lágrima cálida surcó su mejilla hasta caer.

— ¿A dónde vas? —mi ansiedad me guió a cuestionarla.

— Bueno, tengo varias cosas que hacer —dijo pensando—. Primero debo disculparme con Sasayan por tratar sus sentimientos con ligereza. Y después debo hacer lo mismo con Micchan —se mostró ausente por unos segundos luego de decirlo—. Tengo que pedirle perdón por haberle robado un beso.

Y aunque me llegase a atrever a contradecirla o intentar ayudarla a tomar otra decisión, se marchó y se mantuvo presta a esperar cual fuese la consecuencia. Me dio la impresión de que hasta había vislumbrado antes de que todo esto sucediese, la posibilidad de que terminara disculpándose por errores que cometería. Sentí pena por ello, mas me sentí orgullosa también de lo madura que se había vuelto al darle frente a la situación sin titubear. Sin duda, había crecido.

Dejé escapar algunas lágrimas de pena que me sorprendieron, hasta que mi teléfono me avisó de las llamadas perdidas que tenía de Haru.

 _Maldición._

Entonces vi cómo Natsume se perdía de mi vista.

Luego me enteraría de lo que sucedió. Efectivamente, Natsume cumpliría su palabra. Visitó a Sasayan en su casa, y esperó pacientemente frente al departamento a que él saliera luego de haber tocado más de cuatro veces la puerta. Ignoró las miradas de quienes convivían con él –que parecían ser sus hermanos– y cuando dio aparición, se mostró respetuosa e inclinando la cabeza ofreció disculpas por "los disgustos", según ella, que le había estado causando. Por su parte, Sasayan se mostró estoico, no dejó escapar la menor emoción y hasta pareció ignorar sus palabras. De hecho, cuando Natsume insistió en pedirle algo más de su tiempo e ir a una tienda o a un café para platicar, el muchacho se negó alegando que no disponía de tiempo para ella en ese momento.

— Lo siento, no puedo atenderte ahora.

Y con lo dicho cerraría la puerta y la dejaría con su planificado discurso sin pronunciar. Allí, fuera de explotar en rabia o en desazón, se mantuvo positiva y se dijo a sí misma que no esperaba recibir aceptación alguna a la primera. Por lo tanto, fue a su siguiente objetivo, al cual indudablemente deseaba no encontrar, mas se mantuvo firme a pesar de sentir una gran vergüenza arrinconarla a la puerta de la tienda de Mitsuyoshi. Se animó a sí misma a entrar y disculparse de la manera debida pero la sorpresa se personificaría esta vez en quien buscaba, apareciendo de repente mientras abría la puerta.

— Natsume.

La incomodidad de Mitsuyoshi fue ocultada profesionalmente por su madurez, la cual la camufló con sorpresa. En cambio, mi amiga tuvo que contenerse de huir nuevamente, aprisionó sus temerosas piernas, sostuvo sus manos temblorosas y se mantuvo frente a él. Sin ser capaz de dirigirle la mirada, no se movió de donde estaba. Estaba decidida. O quizá aterrada.

— Ah, Natsume ¿qué estás…?

— ¡Mi-Micchan! Yo… ¡yo quería…!

El mayor tomó su nuca nervioso al instante. Al parecer no estaba en sus planes encontrarse con ella nuevamente después del intenso episodio de la noche pasada, hasta sintió el deseo de no hacerlo. Por su parte, Natsume trastabilló en sus planes pues cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía qué decir y se aventuró, por alguna extraña atracción, a levantar la vista. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con que Micchan seguía frente a ella, no se había apartado como había supuesto que lo haría, sin embargo, la miraba cansado, casi harto –pensó ella– pero su apreciación no fue suficiente para detenerla. No cedería ante la mínima oposición.

— Yo —y sintió nuevamente su voz temblar—, ¡había practicado lo que te diría! —y con su infantil e impetuosa expresión provocó una sonrisa en el mayor—. ¡Por qué me pones nerviosa, deja de hacerlo!

— ¿Qué? Oye, ¿por qué dices que…?

— Me pones nerviosa —dijo más calmada aunque bastante avergonzada todavía—, pero no es tu culpa. Lo siento.

— Ah, Natsume —el primo de Haru reflexionó incómodo—, tengo algo que hacer. ¿Te parece si hablamos luego?

— ¡Lo siento! Pero no puedo dejarte ir —exclamó extendiendo sus brazos, el mayor suspiró—. Si no lo hago ahora, no lo haré nunca.

— Eso no es cierto —sonrió Mitsuyoshi, colocando su mano en la cabeza de Natsume, acción que la dejaría incluso más nerviosa—. Podemos hablar siempre que quieras. Pero ahora realmente tengo algo que hacer.

El hecho de que pareciese ignorar completamente lo que significaba el que estuviera frente suyo, desconcertó a mi amiga. Le pareció que nuevamente Mitsuyoshi estaba actuando como si nada hubiese pasado, simplemente para no incomodarla o hacerla pasar un mal rato. No obstante, tuvo el resultado contrario.

— Micchan, discúlpame por favor —se maldijo por lo bajo al notar que su garganta atenazada provocaba que su voz vibrase—. Anoche me comporté como una estúpida y traté como nada tus sentimientos y… y… me atreví a besarte sin tu consentimiento —lo último lo susurraría cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Intentando ocultar su persona detrás de los párpados.

— Natsume, ya te lo he dicho. No necesitas disculparte por eso conmigo. Aunque seguramente no lo parezca, yo te entiendo, y por eso te disculpo antes de que digas nada. Olvídalo, ¿sí? esa es una parte importante de perdonarte a ti misma —y la emoción inundaría todos sus pensamientos nuevamente.

— ¡Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo! Yo soy horrible, soy una persona horrible —tomó su rostro con sus manos para tapar su llanto, el mayor suspiró—. No hago más que estupideces.

— No otra vez…

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Perdón, no quise…! —mi amiga pareció reaccionar esta vez e intentando no molestarle en esta ocasión, optó por su última carta y se dio la vuelta con la idea de marcharse. Sin embargo, su plan sería detenido por Mitsuyoshi, quien la tomaría fuertemente de la mano, provocando con ello una emoción cual descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, que la desconcertaría y desequilibraría.

— Ni si quiera intentes huir de nuevo —su voz llegó hasta a asustarle—. ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? Si huyes otra vez, volverás a pedirme disculpas por eso y si te incomodas en el proceso huirás de nuevo y repetirás la escena una y otra vez hasta que me moleste —Natsume se impresionó por su enfado—. ¿Quieres que me moleste?

— N-No…

— Bueno —el mayor se quitó las gafas, mostrando su enfado al fruncir el entrecejo—. Sígueme.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó con Natsume detrás suyo hacia un lugar que ambos conocían. El trayecto no fue largo gracias a la cercanía del destino, mas se presentó eterno al estar ambos en un rotundo e imponente silencio. Natsume sintió un agudo pesar al ver fracasar totalmente su plan de pronunciar sus disculpas tranquilamente y sin armar un alboroto, y terminó caminando con Mitsuyoshi enfadado hasta el campo de béisbol, donde parecía disputarse un partido para sorpresa suya. Al instante, nuestro amigo deportista llegó a su mente. Y como si se tratara de una afirmación, Natsume encontró con la vista a Sasayan, quien estaba calentando los músculos alegremente junto a su equipo en el campo.

Mitsuyoshi se acercó a las gradas seguido por Natsume, luego de pasar por la recepción. Tomaron asiento donde no había personas todavía y donde podrían platicar sin recibir interrupciones. Al sentir la cercanía del hombre junto a ella, mi amiga comenzó a temblar y sudar a pesar del frío. Por más que se repitiese mentalmente porqué estaba ahí, no podía evitar sentirse feliz de estar sola con Micchan. El mayor la vio, en ese instante Natsume notó que seguía sin colocarse las gafas, lo cual la mantenía intrigada y un tanto intimidada por su mirada.

— ¡No te imaginas cuánto quiero fumar ahora! —Soltó un tanto cansado Micchan. Natsume se sorprendió.

— ¿No tienes cigarrillos? —él asintió con la cabeza—, ¿Y por qué no fumas?

— Estoy intentando dejarlo. En vez de alentarme a fumar, deberías ayudarme a que lo deje —dijo con aires de broma.

— Lo siento —respondió cabizbaja. Mitsuyoshi rodó los ojos.

— Y ahí vas otra vez…

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí? —Natsume negó con la cabeza—. Pues yo tampoco. Sasayan me había invitado al partido porque el resto del grupo no podía asistir supuestamente. En realidad él quería que venga a verlo jugar la final pero es muy orgulloso como para reconocerlo —comentó soltando una risa—, y aparentemente también quería que vinieras a verlo porque cuando dije tu nombre en la recepción, estabas en la lista de personas con entrada —mi amiga se sorprendió y dejó escapar esa expresión por su rostro.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí —Mitsuyoshi tomó sus lentes y jugueteó con ellos. Respiró hondo, se mentalizó y comenzó con lo que estuvo evitando por tanto tiempo—. Natsume, nunca te respondí porqué no podemos estar juntos pero estoy seguro que habrás pensado el porqué. Eres lista después de todo.

— No soy lista, pero sí lo he pensado —respondió bajando la cabeza. El mayor la observó serio.

— Después de que dejaste de visitarme a la tienda, como dos años y medio atrás, yo le pedí a Sasayan que te dijera que vengas a verme —Natsume contuvo el aliento impactada—. Estoy seguro que nunca te lo dijo, de hecho no debió hacerlo.

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno, era simple la situación —levantó su dedo para atraer su atención—. Sasayan ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo. Supongo que lo notó hace muy poco, porque ha comenzado a actuar extraño cuando algo se refiere a ti, Natsume. Seguramente tú lo notaste también. El problema estaba en que yo me sentía triste porque habías dejado de ir a la tienda, y estaba feliz cuando ibas, ¿entiendes?

— Pero… creí que solo te traía problemas —el mayor rió incómodamente.

— Bueno, lamento haber dicho eso. En realidad, sí quería estar cerca de ti porque me gustas.

De repente, todo el derredor cayó en el obscuro abismo del silencio.

Natsume no reaccionó al momento, pues necesitó procesar la información lenta y repetidamente. Insegura de haberlo hecho, esperó una aclaración o una risa que confirmaran una broma de muy mal gusto a su pesar, mas no hubo nada. Se giró completamente desconcertada y confundida viendo a Mitsuyoshi, quien la estaba observando de una manera tan seria que lo desconoció. Tragó pesado y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Creyó sentir su rostro quemar por lo caliente que estaba. Gotas grandes de sudor recorrieron su tembloroso cuerpo y un aire gélido invadió su garganta cuando inhalaba entrecortadamente.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

Mitsuyoshi entonces sonrió divertido. Giró su rostro hacia el campo, donde los jugadores comenzaban a correr para entrar en calor y perdió su vista entre la multitud.

— Tú sí me gustas, Natsume. Y no lo estoy diciendo porque seamos amigos.

Entonces, a pesar de que creía que no sería posible, su rostro enrojeció y se acaloró aún más de lo que estaba. Se echó para atrás, refugiándose, como si hubiese recibido un insulto tan ofensivo como una blasfemia frente a un templo. Incapaz de concebir lo oído, negó con la cabeza velozmente, forzándose a no creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se sentía perpleja.

— No… Estás mintiendo.

— No estoy mintiendo —corrigió calmadamente Micchan—. Pero no es eso de lo que te quería hablar —observó a Natsume esta vez, mientras ella evitaba su mirada, víctima de una emoción y vergüenza sin nombre—. Mira, que tú me gustes es un hecho…

— ¡Ya deja de decirlo! —pronunció avergonzada tomando su rostro. Mitsuyoshi rió.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Pero la razón por la que no podemos salir también es muy simple —y la atención de mi amiga se dirigió al mayor al oír lo último—. Natsume, tú tienes diecinueve años, ¿verdad? Yo tengo veintiocho. Tenemos una diferencia de edad cercana a los diez años. Lo que significa que yo aprendí a caminar, a hablar, a escribir, a leer y a decir groserías antes de que tú nacieras —y allí creyó saber hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación. Y maldijo la realidad del hecho—. Nunca podría permitirme salir con una chica tan menor.

El silencio esta vez cayó sobre ellos pesadamente. Los abrumó de manera incómoda y se negó a marcharse hasta que alguien estuviese dispuesto a quebrarlo. Pero ninguno lo hizo. Se mantuvieron en su compañía, aprisionados, con la intensión de acostumbrase a esa carencia de sonido. Pero no hubo resultado positivo. Producto de eso, el mayor nuevamente quebró valientemente ese cristal del silencio que los tenía prisioneros.

— Me hubiese encantado tener tu edad, Natsume. Cuando dije que me hacía feliz el que tú dijeras que estarías ahí para mí, hablaba en serio —Natsume suspiró emocionada—. Pero también hablo en serio cuando te digo que no podemos estar juntos —allí guardó silencio sorprendida. Creía que de sus ojos nuevamente escaparían lágrimas de impotencia o de inmadurez al no recibir lo que de corazón esperaba, pero las sinceras respuestas de Mitsuyoshi calaron su cuerpo, le dieron calidez y llegaron dentro de ella convenciéndola de la realidad de su situación.

— Entiendo —pronunció pausada—. Entiendo lo que dices.

Y ambos dedicaron su mirada al partido que se daba por iniciado. Procuraron mantenerse distraídos en el encuentro hasta que la incomodad, disfrazada de curiosidad, se presentó abruptamente.

— Ah…

Mitsuyoshi vio a Natsume debatirse entre hablar o no. El mayor se colocó las gafas nuevamente y esperó paciente a que mi amiga se decidiese a romper el hielo. No quiso forzarla a hacerlo. Distrajo su vista en el desarrollo lento del partido y cuando se creyó perder, unas manos pequeñas y tibias acariciaban delicadamente sus heladas manos.

— Gracias por ser sincero conmigo —su voz procuraba quebrarse, mas ella se mantuvo firme—. Gracias por decirme la verdad —Mitsuyoshi la observó sonreír triste mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza deteniendo la caída de lágrimas. Él colocó su mano libre en su rosto y le acarició sus mejillas corriendo las lágrimas que escaparon.

— Físicamente, me recuerdas mucho a mi ex novia. Pero creo que me gustaste por quien eres, no por cómo te ves —luego de escucharlo con una voz que quebró toda su firmeza, sintió cómo Mitsuyoshi la traía para sí, y la abrazaba mientras ella daba paso libre a su llanto. A pesar de sentir dolor por lo que el momento representaba, estar en sus brazos le trajo una calidez que le ayudó a soportar el rechazo.

Mitsuyoshi la abrazó con delicadeza pero decidido, recostó su rostro sobre la cabeza de Natsume y le acarició el cabello con cuidado. Por su parte, mi amiga tapaba su rostro con sus manos ocultando de ese modo, según ella, la vergüenza que la había invadido. Sentía una felicidad inmensa de encontrarse acobijada y cubierta por Mitsuyoshi, pero el simple hecho de reconocer que quien la volvía totalmente loca la estaba abrazando con fuerzas, agitaba su corazón y lastimaba de esa manera su débil pecho con los violentos latidos que daba.

Sintió las lagrimas quemar sus poros mientras descendían en gran cantidad por su rostro. Sintió cansancio luego de llorar por un rato a causa de la deshidratación y bajó sus manos girando su rostro. Al notar Mitsuyoshi que recobraba su compostura, decidió apartarse levemente.

— Gracias —masculló inaudiblemente. Mitsuyoshi sonrió.

— Aprecio tu gratitud pero no es necesario agradecerme nada —el tono de voz del mayor sorprendió a Natsume. Ella dirigió sus avergonzados ojos hacia él y entre nervios y pena notó que le sonreía divirtiéndose con su expresión—. Natsume, en realidad tengo algo que pedirte.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —comenzó a hablar más tranquilamente cuando notó calidez en el ambiente.

— Pues, no es por mí, sino por un amigo… y por ti —al oír lo último creyó saber a qué se refería—. Sasayan no se ha perdido nuestra escena —dijo Micchan tomando su nuca y señalando hacia la cancha. Natsume se ruborizó violentamente al oírlo pero se negó a mirar hacia adelante, simplemente bajó su cabeza—. Entonces, lo que harás es explicárselo al terminar el partido.

— Sí, entiendo. Tendré que…

— Y le pedirás una cita —tuvo que pensar en lo oído porque le pareció confundirse.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿En serio crees que ese niño engreído te dará de su tiempo si no le ofreces nada a cambio?

— Pero, yo…

— Dale una oportunidad —la sonrisa del mayor le brindó confianza—. Su esfuerzo verdaderamente fue constante. Tú sabes de lo que hablo —mi amiga asintió.

— Entiendo, pero lo que siento por Sasayan es diferente de lo…

— Yo sé que lo aprecias como a pocos —y nuevamente sintió calor en su rostro—. Quizá no estés enamorada de Sasayan. Pero por el cariño que sientes por él, dale al menos una oportunidad de demostrarte cuánto él te aprecia. Los hombres podemos ser muy depresivos cuando las cosas no salen bien, así que si le das una oportunidad te prometo que dará lo mejor de sí, a pesar de que lo rechaces frecuentemente.

— Sí, entiendo, pero…

— Él te ama —la expresión del primo de Haru volvió a tornarse seria—. Quizá lo haga más que yo, porque llegó a conocer cosas en ti que yo no. Y tú le debes mucho —al oír su responsabilidad tocante al asunto ser mencionada, un sentido de compromiso golpeó su pecho. Consiguientemente asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Le darás una oportunidad al niño que está asesinándome con su mirada?

Mi amiga rió por la pregunta, bajó la cabeza levemente, reflexionó, dirigió su mirada hacia el muchacho en cuestión y al verlo bajar el rostro triste, sintió confianza y asintió con decisión.

— De acuerdo.

Aquella mañana culminaría junto con el enojo de Sasayan. Micchan se marcharía a su trabajo dejando a Natsume sola y ella esperaría a Sasayan y se disculparía como había deseado hacerlo. El muchacho extrañamente la escucharía y daría igualmente una disculpa que ella desconocía su procedencia. Le expresó su aprecio y mencionó que el tal no dependía de las circunstancias y que por ello la perdonaba sin cuestionarse. Natsume se emocionó al oírlo y ante su sorpresa se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerzas. El muchacho se permitió querer a pesar de sentir fuertes nervios y su corazón latir velozmente al estar atrapado por quien robaba sus miradas y pensamientos.

Natsume se volvería a disculpar y hasta haría una reverencia para extrañez de nuestro amigo.

— Oye, no exageres.

Se arreglarían riendo y fijarían la cita como el mayor le había sugerido a mi amiga. La tendrían una semana después y hablarían seriamente sobre sus planes para el futuro, Natsume le contaría lo sucedido con Mitsuyoshi y lo que ella escuchó de él, escatimando únicamente en cosas que no podría mencionarle a nadie. Hablarían de sus sentimientos, Sasayan sería sincero al expresarle cuánto sentía por ella y de qué manera. Mi amiga daría su consentimiento y le daría a entender que comprendía lo que sus palabras significaban y que, por lo tanto, deseaba no tomarlo a la ligera. De hecho, para espasmo de Sasayan, le pediría tener otra cita. Y le exigió que se lo tomase con seriedad. Que era su obligación hacerle cambiar de opinión, y quizá despertase en ella lo que negaba sentir por su amigo.

Quizá la manera en que se lo expresó no fue la correcta, pues estaba decidida a mostrarle que podría dar lo mejor de sí. Su inexperiencia le jugaría en contra y su falta de tacto daría ambigüedad a sus palabras, pero la emoción se manifestaba de igual manera en Sasayan. Él lograba comprenderla, y un atisbo de esperanza fue manifestado por una lágrima que escapaba libre de sus ojos.

— ¡No me importa no conseguir con correspondencia! Por más que vuelvas a rechazarme, mi esfuerzo será constante… porque en verdad te amo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Estoy satisfecho por haber culminado. Realmente puedo decir que no habría fin si no hubiese recibido apoyo de los lectores. Gracias por ello. Espero que hayan podido disfrutar de la historia y que no haya sido una pérdida de tiempo. Éxitos y espero nos leamos en otra instancia.


End file.
